


brother's best friend

by jenobottom



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Underage Sex, dreamies, nct - Freeform, nsfd, somnophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenobottom/pseuds/jenobottom
Summary: lets just say Chenle wants his brother's best friend to ruin him.





	brother's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first time writing here so please forgive me. this is a nsfd so kindly leave if you feel uncomfortable.

" Hello Injun ge ! " Chenle chirped as he skips towards the kitchen.

" Hi there Lele~ " is all the older replies then resuming to do his assignment with his friends.

Chenle pouts at the lack of attention. He had tried everything to make Renjun focus on him but it seems like the older has been neglecting and avoiding him for the past few weeks. The most he got was a simple peck on his forehead. 

He hates how Renjun would always hang out with his friends more than he used to with Chenle. Chenle always send subtle glare at Jeno hyung who seem like he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself but the older is clueless of those. 

Yet again today , Renjun avoids him. Chenle honestly feels like crying right now because he isnt used to the feeling of lack of attention but then he heard people calling his name out loud , he snaps out of his deep thoughts and see how wide everyone's eyes staring at him. 

" H-huh ?? " 

" Are you okay , lele ?? You have been standing there for quite awhile now," Donghyuck points out. 

He doesn't even realize that he is standing right in front of kitchen holding a tube of ice cream and chocolate syrup. 

" Yeah i-im fine! i was just craving for these! " It is obvious that he faked his excitement. He doesn't realize that everyone there could see how sad and somewhat a mess he looked. However managed to look cute because of the outfit he's wearing. 

Before he could excuse himself to his room , Jaemin beckons him to come over. He hesitates but the older walks over to him , gently grabs him by his wrist back to the coffee table where they are studying. 

Renjun watches Jaemin sits on the floor then wraps his palms around the younger small waist and makes him sits on his lap. Jaemin smiles in content as he hugs Chenle , resting his chin on Chenle's shoulder , putting his focus back on the assignments. Renjun didn't realize that he has been staring or should we say glaring , the next thing he know is a tub of ice cream offered to him. 

" Ge , do you want some ?? " Chenle asks , Renjun averts his eyes towards the younger and gulps at the view. It's like the time stops working.

Chenle licks the syrup , swirling his tongue around the spoon before putting it back inside his mouth. All of those sensual action are made with Chenle staring right into the older's eyes , batting his lashes , giving him the most innocent look. To add with that , Jaemin is bouncing Chenle like a baby honestly made Renjun's cock twitch and tremble. He feels like the saliva in his throat dries out. 

" Renjun ge ?? " 

Renjun has had enough of all these teasing whether it be on-purpose or not. He needs to do something about this although he has been his best to ignore it. He calls it a night for all of them since they're having a sleepover as well. Everyone sleeps on the huge bed in Jaemin's room while Chenle sleeps in his own. Yes Jaemin is Chenle's step brother. 

It's already one past five in the morning and Renjun is still on the bed , fidgeting around. He glances at Jeno and Haechan who are cuddling against each other while Jaemin is sprawled out with his leg and arm on their bodies. His mind wonders to the moment where they're all studying earlier. Again , he feels his dick twitch. This time desperate , not wanting to be ignored again. 

Before he even know it , his feet drags him infront of Chenle's room. He tries knocking on the door softly but receive no reply. He tries to turn the doorknob which successfully opens. Renjun cautiously walks inside the semi dark room and gulps when he sees the younger sleeping soundly. He accidentally scoffs loudly , how dare he sleeps like this when all these while he has been teasing him the whole time. 

The scoff Renjun let out made Chenle grumbles and turns over , kicking the soft duvet off his body. He internally gasps. Chenle really has the audacity to wear a pair of short silky satin pajamas. A baby pink one if I may add. Renjun bites his lower lip as he could imagine the pale soft skin being decorated with hickeys made by Renjun himself. 

It's now or never. Renjun says to himself.

Renjun crawls onto the bed , laying beside the younger and pulls the duvet over them , he wraps his arm around Chenle's waist , pulling him closer to him. He grabs onto the hips , letting Chenle push his butt out. Renjun growls lowly , pulling the younger closer as he gives subtle grinds. His cock reacts to it immediately. 

He grinds more as he traces Chenle's smooth thigh and up towards his baby cock , inhaling deeply when he moves his fingers to brush over the tight rim. Chenle lets out a whimper which made him retreat his hand off. After realizing that Chenle is still asleep , he begin kissing along his shoulder , his nape. His pecks were slow, enjoying every inch of his soft skin and the way they felt against his. He continues only for a few more kisses before he slightly sucks , his hips never stop grinding against Chenle. Soft whimpers left his lips. 

Then , Renjun moves his fingers to the slickly wet rim. He glances at Chenle's face , carefully pushes the silky pants off. Sliding down , his breath turns shaky and salivates the moment he sees Chenle's rim tightens. He bites his lip then parts his legs , setting each one on his shoulders as he put his face breathing against the hole. Renjun sticks his tongue out , moves his tongue up and down against his hole cautiously , he receives positive reaction from the younger then began slowly circling, grinning to himself as he listens to the soft moans and sighs that left Chenle's lips. He begin to move his tongue faster, then slid it inside of him , moving back and forth with it before pulling his head back. 

Before he could stop , Chenle's thighs grip onto his head as he arches his body , pushing himself towards Renjun's mouth. Renjun chuckles , working his mouth back to the glory hole. Unconsciously , Chenle grips onto the locks of his black hair and grinds himself on Renjun's tongue. His lips heaving out soft mewls and blabbering a name Renjun couldn't think of because has his focus on Chenle's wet hole.

Minutes of slurping and licking , Renjun pushes Chenle's legs off his shoulder and hovers Chenle. How can Chenle possibly look this mesmerizing even in his sleep ? He look like a cute hot mess. His chest heaving heavily , mouth parts , hair dishevel. Renjun snaps out his ridiculous thoughts. He is having a mental breakdown.

How could he do this to Chenle? What would Chenle say of him if he finds out? Gosh he feels stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> i will make a part two after 20 kudos


End file.
